INQUIETUDES CONTENIDAS
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Cap. 3. Una visita al Orfanato Católico donde crecieron bajo los cuidados de Alexander Anderson, permite que Maxwell, Yumiko y Heinkel descansen de si mismos.
1. Preciados Hijos

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

_Este fanfic sigue más la línea de los Cross Fire (capitulos extras incluidos en el manga Hellsing) cuando los personajes de Anderson, Heinkel, Yumiko y Maxwell todavía no se volvían tan perversos como en la totalidad del manga Hellsing_.

* * *

**INQUIETUDES CONTENIDAS**

**Capitulo 1: Preciados Hijos**

Por extraño que parezca Maxwell había decidido llevar a Heinkel y Yumiko de vacaciones. Lo que ellas no contaban es que una vez armada sus maletas, tendrían que desempacar los indecorosos trajes de baño sustituyéndolos por sus aburridas túnicas, porque era al Orfanato que gerenciaba Anderson donde su jefe las llevaría para unos días de merecido descanso.

-Otra vez arruinándonos el descanso ese bastardo…- murmura entre colmillos furiosos la monja Heinkel, escondiendo colérica su bañador debajo del colchón de la cama.

-Ah! Quería que un chico guapo me untará bronceador- carraspea enfadada la "gentil" monja Yumiko, mirando fijamente la etiqueta de la crema bronceadora que sostenía -… Mmm ¡Me vale! Me lo voy a llevar y me untare desnuda en medio del jardín-

De pronto, alguien asoma ligeramente la cabeza entre la puerta abierta.

-¿Están lista? Porque es hora de partir, Anderson nos esta esperando- comenta gozoso de la vida el sacerdote Maxwell, cargando un discreto maletín negro.

-¡"$!&/# espérate! - gritan al unísono entre horribles blasfemias las dóciles monjas.

-Pero que humor, encenderé el auto en lo que terminan y allá las espero- responde con desinteresa Maxwell, jalando suavemente la perilla de metal para dejar la puerta cerrada.

Roncando profundamente con hilillos de saliva y el cuello torcido, Maxwell soñaba embelesado con su futuro pontificado.

-¡Despiértese!- grita entercada Heinkel, golpeando bruscamente la ventana del conductor.

-¿Eh, Jesús me llamas?... ¿Otra vez?...- musita efectivamente atontado Maxwell, limpiándose la boca con el hombro – Ah, son ustedes ¿Por qué no suben?-

-¡Porque llevamos media hora paradas como estúpidas, sin que nadie quite los seguros de las puertas!- contesta enardecida Yumiko, azotando impetuosamente su maleta encima del cofre del auto.

-Esta bien, que no es para tanto. Haber les abro el maletero- menciona muy pudiente Maxwell, presionando el llavero y retirando los seguros de las puertas.

Con todo arrebato, Heinkel y Yumiko arrojaron sus maletas contra el vacío de la cajuela. Todavía resentidas, ocuparon de mala gana sus asientos correspondientes. A Maxwell no le importo aquellos berrinches y poniendo música de opera, emprendió el viaje hasta los suburbios de Roma.

En el Orfanato, todos los pequeños habían preparado una recepción de bienvenida por consejo de la anciana Madre María. Aguardando la hora del arribo de sus invitados, Anderson les contaba en el jardín, anécdotas suavizadas sobre sus próximos huéspedes.

-En una ocasión, el Padre Maxwell en su deber moral de proteger la vida, encomendó a las hermanas Heinkel y Yumiko, viajar hasta Gales en Inglaterra para solicitarle disculpas a una organización pagana que se hacía llamar Iglesia del Único Mesías, por insultar al Vaticano y ante todo a nuestra Santidad… - narra mesuradamente Anderson acomodado en una silla, mientras los pequeños lo miraban boquiabiertos desde el pasto completamente absorbidos en la narración.

-¿Heinkel y Yumiko son las mismas Mensajeras del Castigo Divino que eliminaron a Los Fantasma del Comunismo?- pregunta interesada una vocecita de niña, que abrazaba un tierno oso de felpa.

Anderson cabeceo sutilmente afirmando. Todos los niños sonrieron emocionados.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el pagano que la fundo?- pregunta con desbordante curiosidad una criatura de nueve años y rubios caireles, regresando al tema.

-Su nombre era Abraham Banlough, mi niño- responde complacido Anderson, por el admirable interés que mostraban sus pequeñines.

-Por favor Padre, continué- imploran ávidos de detalles los huérfanos, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos recargadas en las mejillas rosadas.

-Las hermanas Heinkel y Yumiko, gentilmente irrumpieron en la congregación durante una ceremonia, escucharon atentamente sus razones de porque lo habían hecho y ellos quedaron maravillados con su gracia. Convencidos de su buena voluntad, les permitieron conversar con su dirigente- cuenta tranquilamente Anderson sin ningún énfasis –Él reconoció que había obrado mal y por miedo al infierno, se arrepintió. A través de ellas mandó una disculpa escrita a nuestra Santidad y vivió el resto de sus días en el anonimato…-

Los niños estaban muy entusiasmados con el final del apasionante relato.

-¿Se convirtió al catolicismo?- pregunta emocionado un niño de ojos azules, apretando los puños.

-Como toda oveja detrás del pastor Nuestro Señor- responde satisfecho Anderson poniéndose de pie, porque a la lejanía escuchaba un auto acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Son maravillosas!- gritan orgullosas las pequeñinas -¿Padre Anderson algún día nosotras podremos ser Mensajeras del Castigo Divino como ellas?-

-Por supuesto, si trabajan constantemente todos los días teniendo a Dios como la prioridad de sus vidas- responde conmovido el Padre Anderson- Niños reúnanse, que nuestros invitados están próximos a llegar-

Apresurados, los huérfanos se levantaron y de una gran bolsa, reunieron confetis entre sus manos. Simultáneamente el portón de la propiedad se abrió, dejando pasar un espectacular vehículo rojo.

-¡Ahhh!- suspiro contento Maxwell – Hogar dulce hogar ¿Acaso no les da gusto volver a sus raíces?-

-Mis raíces están enmohecidas- responde con fastidio Heinkel, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Maxwell giró los ojos.

-¿Y tu, Yumiko?- pregunta serenamente Maxwell, estacionándose a pocos metros de la majestuosa entrada principal - ¿También te molesta haber venido?-

-Déjeme en paz- responde aburrida Yumiko, abriendo impulsivamente la puerta.

-Que mujeres… ¿A dónde habrán pensado que las llevaría?- se pregunta desconcertado Maxwell, apagando el motor.

Se abrió el maletero y cada quien cargo su equipaje. Con toda hostilidad entre ellos, haciéndose traspiés y empujones, caminaron hacia la entrada y de pronto, fueron atacados con una lluvia de confetis.

-¡Qué demonios!- alcanza a gritar estremecida Heinkel con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Bienvenidos!- gritaron emocionadas las pequeñas de voces de decenas de niños y en tumulto, corrieron peligrosamente hacia ellos para despojarles las maletas.

-¡Aléjense!- grita con histeria Yumiko, intentando golpearlos con su equipaje.

En cambio, Maxwell se dejó consentir y no ofreció resistencia alguna.

Esforzándose, los pequeños admiradores insistieron ferozmente hasta arrancarles violentamente el equipaje.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta confundida Heinkel, atestiguando como esas criaturas, alegremente corrían hacia a dentro, arrastrando con torpeza su maleta y las de sus compañeros.

-Deseo hayan disfrutado la recepción de bienvenida- comenta amablemente Anderson, apareciendo de repente junto a Maxwell.

-Lo mínimo que me merezco- responde con petulancia Maxwell, acomodándose la sotana.

-Pensé que me morderían sino cooperaba- menciona asustada Yumiko, ajustándose los anteojos –¿Esos son los hermosos retoños que tanto presume?-

-Los mismos- contesta orgulloso Anderson, entrecerrando los ojos de felicidad –Por favor, entremos que la Madre María debe tener la mesa servida… Hermana Heinkel, deshágase de ese cigarrillo-

-¡No quiero!- responde cortantemente Heinkel, aspirando hondo de la boquilla para desafiarlo.

Anderson realmente se enojo.

-¡Wolfe Heinkel, deshazte de ese sucio cigarrillo y entrégame íntegramente la cajetilla!- ordena irascible Anderson, extendiendo avivadamente su pesada mano hacia Heinkel.

-¡Soy mayor de edad, puedo fumar marihuana si quiero!- responde enloquecida Heinkel, con ojos llorosos mirando la palma extendida de Anderson.

-Wolfe no voy a ordenarte los mismo dos veces- amenaza abiertamente Anderson, todavía con la mano abierta esperando la cajetilla.

-¡No!- sostiene aguantándose las lágrimas Heinkel, ofreciendo puchero.

Maxwell y Yumiko, se miraban entre sí divertidos con la familiar escena. Anderson arqueó un ceja con disgusto y justo ahí, Heinkel comprendió que tenía las de perder.

Dolida, extrajo de un bolsillo de su sotana la cajetilla y se la dio.

-¡Ya no te quiero!- grita entre sollozos Heinkel, corriendo rumbo a la antigua alcoba que en su niñez compartió con Yumiko.

-¡Heinkel!- menciona exaltada Yumiko, persiguiéndola.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mudos.

-¿Qué habrá de comer?- pregunta finalmente Maxwell, acariciándose el estómago.

-Tu platillo favorito- responde amablemente Anderson, destrozando los cigarrillos.

_Continuara…_

* * *


	2. Prohibido Extasis

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

_Este fanfic sigue más la línea de los Cross Fire (capitulos extras incluidos en el manga Hellsing) cuando los personajes de Anderson, Heinkel, Yumiko y Maxwell todavía no se volvían tan perversos como en la totalidad del manga Hellsing_.

* * *

**INQUIETUDES CONTENIDAS**

**Capitulo 2: Prohibido Éxtasis**

En su alcoba, Heinkel continuaba lloriqueando de rabia. Odiaba que en cada visita al Orfanato, Anderson continuara tratándola como si todavía fuera una de sus niñas. Cuando Yumiko apareció en la habitación, la encontró con la cara hundida en la almohada. Sentándose en la cama de junto, Yumiko se encogió de hombros para mirarla detenidamente.

-Sabes que a el Padre Anderson nunca le ha gustado que fumes dentro de los límites del Orfanato… ¿Por qué te empeñas en disgustarlo?- comenta con desconcierto Yumiko.

-Porque son mis pulmones- responde tajantemente Heinkel, girando sobre la cama quedando boca arriba.

Con tan mala actitud, Yumiko entendió que no existiría un elocuente diálogo.

-Me voy a la mesa ¿Vienes o te quedas?- menciona con descontento Yumiko, poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta la puerta.

-No tengo hambre- responde indiferente Heinkel, cerrando los ojos para dormirse un rato.

Yumiko gruño fastidiada y abandono la alcoba.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, descubriendo en tinieblas la alcoba. Giro la mirada hacia su derecha, notando que Yumiko dormía placidamente vistiendo un pijama de olanes rosas.

-¡Demonios! Deben ser más de las doce- murmura con pesadez Heinkel sentándose en el borde de la cama y notando que su equipaje estaba a su lado, escuchaba el vacío de su estómago –Iré a la cocina a ver que quedo…-

Como tenía los zapatos puestos, se descalzo para emprender su camino.

Recordaba muy bien cada rincón, que aún en la penumbra podía transitar cualquier pasillo sin tropezarse.

Cuando llego a la grande pero humilde cocina, no quiso encender la luz para evitar llamar la atención. De cualquier forma, una presencia había estado esperándola durante horas, ocupando un asiento en la ante mesa.

-¿Un bocadillo de media noche, hermana Heinkel?- pregunta con serenidad, la masculina voz de Anderson.

Heinkel no respondió y Anderson dejo su silla para encender las luces de la estancia.

-Siéntate…- ordena apaciblemente Anderson, mirándola con paciencia bajo la tenue iluminación -… Te calentare un plato-

-¡Si!- responde sorprendida pero con gusto Heinkel, bajando humildemente la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Heinkel devoraba con desesperación un suculento estofado mientras Anderson, bebía una taza humeante de amargo café.

-Los niños me preguntaron por ti… Les dije que dormías de cansancio en tu habitación y que no debían interrumpir tu sueño- comenta tranquilamente Anderson, apoyado en la mesa.

Avergonzada, Heinkel se sonrojo.

-Disculpe mi egoísmo Padre Anderson- dice apenada Heinkel, contemplando su plato ya vacío.

Anderson sonrío con dulzura.

-Continuas siendo esa criatura impulsiva- menciona con afecto Anderson, vislumbrándola paternalmente -… Con esta disculpa, supongo que me has vuelto a querer ¿Cierto?-

-¡Jejejeje! Usted siempre más listo que el resto- comenta con alegría Heinkel, por haber hecho las paces con su viejo mentor -¿Puedo retirarme?-

-Que descanses, sí con todo lo que has dormido todavía puedes conciliar el sueño- responde graciosamente Anderson, acabándose su café.

Otra vez en su habitación, Heinkel se quito la sotana vistiéndose con un sombrío pijama amarillo. Lucía radiante y satisfecha mirando por la ventana, recordando aquellos días cuando jugaba inocentemente con Yumiko y Maxwell en los jardines.

-Cuánto hemos cambiado… - murmura enternecida, acariciándose los hombros - Si ese tiempo pudiera volver…-

Al día siguiente, todavía estaba oscuro cuando decidió tomarse una ducha. Abrió nuevamente su maleta y extrajo los artículos de aseo. Caminando placidamente hacia el baño de señoritas, Heinkel disfrutaba la paz de todo el recinto. Llego al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse. Abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que el agua fría corriera. Una vez templada, comenzó a mojarse.

Terminando su baño se envolvió velozmente en una toalla y confiando que era demasiado temprano para cualquiera, planeo vestirse en su alcoba. Pero a la salida se topo con la pudibunda Madre María.

-¿Acaso es usted una mujerzuela?- menciona exaltada la Madre María, manoteando irritada.

-¡Callese!- responde enojada Heinkel, ignorando que una orilla de la toalla quedo atrapada en la puerta del baño –La habitación del Padre Anderson esta a dos puertas de aquí, lo va a despertar y no quiero que me descubra así-

-¡Puerca!- dice asqueada la Madre María, dándole la espalda y alejándose hacia las escaleras.

-Maldita abuela- murmura con rabia Heinkel y deseos de azotarla contra la pared.

Inesperadamente, un pequeño de cinco años y con ojos dormilones, camina frente a ella sin prestarle atención. Extrañada por ese inusual paseante, mira absorta como con pasos cortos el niño de lacio cabello negro llega hasta la segunda puerta, abriéndola fácilmente y yendo calmosamente hacia adentro.

Con el aliento contenido, Heinkel entra en pánico y trata de correr hacia donde dejo a Yumiko durmiendo.

A pocos pasos de su huida, súbitamente siente mucho frío. Mira hacia abajo y contempla sus pechos destapados, aterrada voltea hacia atrás y nota su trasero también al descubierto. Cuando alza los horrorizados ojos, descubre que Anderson esta en el pasillo, tomando de la mano al diminuto sonámbulo para devolverlo a su cama.

Fingiendo que no le afectaba, Anderson pasó delante de ella sin detenerse a ayudarla.

-El Orfanato esta lleno de inquietos adolescentes- menciona con frialdad Anderson, sin estremecerse con la antojable vista –Apresúrate a vestir… -

Es resto del día fue más tranquilo para Heinkel aunque nadie, pudo entender porque había faltado de nuevo a la mesa. Y Anderson, negaba con la cabeza ofrecer una explicación.

Esa noche en medio de su oficina, encargándose en su escritorio de organizar las cuentas de fin de mes; el Padre Anderson todavía intentaba olvidar que en el pasillo encontró absolutamente desnuda a la monja Heinkel.

Tenía grabadas en su memoria las deliciosas curvas de ese voluptuoso y agraciado cuerpo. El recuerdo de haberla descubierta con la cándida piel expuesta, el cabello húmedo y las mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza, estaba encendiendo sus ánimos.

Sorprendido porque no podía concentrarse en la sumatoria de las deudas habituales, se recargo con pesadez en el cómodo asiento.

-¿Hace cuánto que vi a una mu…?... - se pregunta aturdido Anderson, contemplando persistentemente el techo –… Indudablemente no es por tratarse de Heinkel…-

Concluyo convencido, tronándose el cuello. Bajo la mirada hacia la interminable lista de los pendientes del día siguiente y respiro cansado. Sería una noche larga.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola! Ojala los haya amenizado el segundo capitulo.

Agradecimiento a quien merece:

AnubisMito: Mis más sinceras gracias por dejar un review para este fanfic en especial (ya vi que anduviste también en el otro ;D) porque comenzaba a creer que a nadie le había gustado mi modesto trabajo. Espero que este capitulo y los próximos, sean también de tu agrado. Sino, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. Que tengas un buen día!

14 hits 1 review.


	3. Sobrevivir Unidas

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing le pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

_Este fanfic sigue más la línea de los Cross Fire (capitulos extras incluidos en el manga Hellsing) cuando los personajes de Anderson, Heinkel, Yumiko y Maxwell todavía no se volvían tan perversos como en la totalidad del manga Hellsing_.

* * *

**INQUIETUDES CONTENIDAS**

**Capitulo 3: Sobrevivir Unidas**

Siendo la primera vez que comería en el comedor desde que llego, Heinkel se vistió con una gruesa sotana y antes de la hora del desayuno, ocupo una silla lejos de la cabecera de la mesa.

Era una mesa larga para sesenta personas. Una a una las criaturas llegaron a la mesa, recién bañadas y vestidas con ropa limpia. Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, Heinkel fue abordada por decenas de niñas que anhelaban tratarla.

-¡Es un sueño¡No lo creo¡Por fin! - exclamaban emocionadas las pequeñas, admirando detenidamente la presencia imponente de la monja.

Heinkel tímidamente comenzó a sonreírles.

-¿Cómo están?- saluda agradada dejando su silla, haciendo relucir su gran estatura y figura ejercitada.

-¡Nos habló!- gritan entusiasmadas todas las niñas que estaban reuniéndose a su alrededor.

Agradecida con la atención que recibía, Heinkel iba a preguntarles sus nombres a cada una, pero alguien llamó su atención.

-¡Heinkel sí me escuchas, necesito tu apoyo!- menciona con fuerza Yumiko desde la cocina, con acento irritado.

Asintiendo, Heinkel se despidió de sus pequeñas compañías sugiriéndoles que tomaran asiento. Entrando en la cocina, descubrió a Yumiko lidiando con la Madre María, entre media multitud de niños que admiraban fascinados la discusión.

-¡Que así no se bate el huevo!- grita enfadada la Madre María, manoteando contra la frente de Yumiko, que enérgicamente continuaba revolviendo un enorme tazón – ¡Estas haciendo que parezca una basca!-

-¡No me haga enojar!- responde alterada Yumiko, apunto de tirar la mezcla de omelet encima de la Madre María.

-¡Con razón nunca te desposaron!- responde histérica la Madre María, intentando arrebatarle el tazón –¡Eres un fiasco en la cocina!-

-¡Basta ya!.. ¡Dejen el maldito el tazón en la mesa y póngase hacer otra cosa!... Y ustedes… - grita furiosa Heinkel desde el umbral, refiriéndose a los pequeñines -… Coloquen los platos en el comedor, estamos apunto de iniciar el desayuno-

Las criaturas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-Se enoja igual que el Padre Anderson...- murmura impresionado un chiquillo con pecas.

-Pero ella no nos recita un salmo...- susurra contento un jovencito de ojos grises.

Con lo que estaba escuchando, a Heinkel le broto en la frente una vena colorada.

-¡Apresúrense!…- ordena entre dientes por última vez.

Cargando avivadamente la losa, todos los niños desaparecieron asustados. Una vez solas, Heinkel recogió el tazón, encendió la estufa y dispuso de un gran sartén sobre el fuego.

-Yumiko, prepara jarras con leche y acarréalas a la mesa con platos de pan y Madre Maria, lleve la mantequilla, los vasos y cubiertos- dispone con mucha seriedad Heinkel, cocinado ágilmente los omelet.

En veinte minutos el desayuno estuvo servido. Cuando las tres monjas salieron de la cocina, todos los huérfanos continuaban esperando que la oración de los alimentos fuese dicha para comenzar a comer.

Heinkel notó que el lugar que había escogido estaba siendo ocupado y a excepción de las sillas junto a la cabecera de la mesa, todos los demás asientos no estaban disponibles. Resignada camino hacia allá. No obstante grande fue su sorpresa, porque el sitio de Anderson, la cabecera de la mesa estaba siendo ocupado por Maxwell.

-¿Dónde esta el Padre Anderson?- pregunta inquietada Yumiko, abriendo la silla a mano izquierda de Maxwell.

-Salió desde el alba para cumplir sus compromisos y me encargó sus deberes por este día- responde hinchado de gusto Maxwell, entrelazando solemnemente los dedos para iniciar su oración –Heinkel siéntate a mi lado-

-Si…- responde atontada Heinkel; como había estado preparándose para encarar al Padre Anderson sin sentirse apenada, su ausencia la había sobrecogido.

La Madre María, tomo asiento junto a Yumiko sin ofrecer riña.

Absolutamente todos, ejercieron inmediatamente la misma posición de Maxwell. Bajando la vista, Maxwell habló con voz firme.

- Dios, bendice estos alimentos que recibimos de tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. Amén… - dice en majestuosa oración Maxwell, levantando del plato su jactanciosa mirada –… Podemos comenzar-

Después de la comida, ahora era el turno de las niñas asear la cocina.

Como todos los días, entre el horario de estudios se ofició al mediodía una misa en la capilla del Orfanato. Dirigida por el Padre Maxwell en esta ocasión. Y cerca de las cuatro de las tarde, Maxwell estaba inculcando soberbiamente clases de teología avanzada a los chicos de mayor edad en una de las aulas. El resto de las asignaturas para todos los huérfanos, eran impartidas por profesores contratados por Anderson.

Realmente complacido con su desempeño, Maxwell recordaba que no había vuelto a desempeñar esas tareas desde que había sido un recién egresado del seminario católico. Además le era relajante y concebiblemente purificante, porque ninguna relación guardaba con su deber como máximo dirigente de la temible Institución San Judas Iscariote.

Al cuarto para las cinco en la mesa del profesor, Maxwell confirmaba la forma ardiente como los alumnos aseveraban la palabra de Dios. Detenidamente miró cada par de ojos, atestiguando que ardían de pasión con cada salmo recitado. Sonriendo maliciosamente, reconoció la labor de Alexander Anderson para encaminar a esos huérfanos a los designios de Dios, las listas de la División XIII.

Estaba cayendo el ocaso sobre ellas.

Aburridas porque la Madre María no quiso hacerlas participes de las tareas del Orfanato, Heinkel y Yumiko permanecían en el jardín, tumbadas sobre el pasto esperando la cena.

-Siempre todo para Maxwell, no es justo- replica con frustración Yumiko, escuchando el sonar molesto de los grillos- El Padre Anderson nos excluyo de cualquier responsabilidad y nos dejó desamparadas contra esa una monja compulsiva-

-Porque somos monjas no sacerdotes; ellos siempre se llevan los laureles por tener mayor rango… Jejejeje… Pero a ella, podríamos matarla de un golpe y desaparecer su cadáver quemándolo en la caldera del sótano- comenta extasiada Heinkel, arrancándole las patas traseras un grillo que se había posada en su abdomen.

-Jajajajaja- ríe maliciosamente Yumiko, recreando en su imaginación el sangriento espectáculo.

Yumiko notó como la luna comenzaba asomar sobre ella.

-¿Crees que la Madre María en su juventud, haya sido una monja San Judas Iscariote?- pregunta con curiosidad Yumiko, ladeando la cabeza para observar a Heinkel recostada a su lado.

-No, a leguas me parece que siempre ha sido una monja ordinaria… De las que se dedican exclusivamente a los quehaceres de las estancias- responde con monotonía Heinkel, rascándose la cabeza –Asimismo es de una edad muy avanzada, pocas como nosotras llegan a sus años con vida-

-Heinkel…... ¿Tú y yo… envejeceremos juntas, verdad?...- pregunta conmovida Yumiko, vislumbrando repetidamente el cielo.

-… Eso quiero… - responde con melancolía Heinkel.

_Continuara... _

_

* * *

_

Hola!

Agradecimiento a quien merece:

Khrysta: Pos no UU Este no es un Anderson x Heinkel, pero puede quedar como el principio de otro fanfic; donde ellos sean los protagonistas bajo una historia de amor (aahhh! ya me la imagino). La "verdad" aquí entre nos y que nadie se entere XD jejejeje! Es que este fanfic fue pensado para clasificación M. Pero antes de publicar el primer capitulo, decidi modificarlo totalmente. De hecho, la anédota sobre Heinkel, Yumiko y Maxwell que Anderson les cuenta a los pequeñines en el jardín, estaba narrada con todos los detalles sangrientos de ese capitulo de Cross Fire e igualmente los niños quedaban admirados. Hasta Pronto!

40 hits 2 reviews (labor ingrata JUAJUAJUA! XD)...


End file.
